RWBY X UNDERTALE: THE MAD DOCTOR GASTER
by supersolidsnake
Summary: Ruby has honed her silver eyes into lethal weapons, but the massive power surge throughout her body makes her too weak to fight, when suddenly she is snatched up and taken to a new world and tortured. Can ruby survive long enough to be saved...
1. Chapter 1

RWBY X UNDERTALE:

THE MAD DOCTER GASTER

 **A KINGDOM HEARTS X RWBY STORY**

CHAPTER 1

Ruby's Abduction

Tribute to Monty Oum and Toby Fox.

 _Everywhere, and never fading, rude to talking they're listening, not quite falling not quite living, CORE consumed him ever rotting... I once thought this whole world was blind, but now I see the task to stop all human kind, falls to me, this next experiment will be, INTERESTING, now you shall feel the void as well, BECKONING..._ _ **3.14159627**_ _...the shadows grow and you have no hope, you will brake, you will quake at the things I know, you will never strike your killing blow, I am here finally time to end this show!_

This story takes place two years after the events of KINGDOM HEARTS X RWBY…

[The Void/Salem's castle]

A deafening scream is heard throughout the castle, as Ozpin's torture continues...

Salem: "Tell me my dear Ozpin; what is Qrow planning!"

Ozpin, with third degree burns, skin charred black, and coughing up blood, struggles to say "If you don't know by now, then you have grown careless in your old age; and that (cough/hack), will be your undoing."

Salem shocked Ozpin, with dark lightning yet again, causing Ozpin to scream in pain…

Ozpin: "Salem… if you ever loved me… please, stop this madness."

Salem walked away frustrated, only looking back to say "I did love you once before, but love was holding me back."

In another room of Salem's castle a strange skeleton appears... wearing a black lab coat, it's skull cracked, and each hand carrying a hole, as though it was crucified and tortured.

W.D. Gaster: "WHAT? WHERE? HOW DID I GET HERE?"

Salem: "I brought you here Doctor Gaster do me a small favor and in return I will restore your physicality. Should you refuse... you will continue to be scattered throughout space and time, calling for help, but nobody will come."

W.D. Gaster; without much choice agrees to these terms "What will you have me do?"

Salem: "There is a young, silver-eyed girl, in a red cape, named Ruby Rose. Break her mind, body, and spirit; then use your hand-plate technology to make her your new host."

Gaster smiled a creepy, evil, grin. Agreeing to these terms he was then sent to the World of Remnant.

[Remnant/Team RWBY's base on Merlot Island]

Yang: "So Ruby... you and Riku, huh? Is he your new "boyfriend"?"

Ruby: "W-What? No! We're just really, really, close friends. (heh heh.)"

Yang: "Right... just like a Beowolf can be a pet?"

Ruby: "Are you insinuating something?"

Yang: "No! I'm just saying... there's a possibility that you and Riku are more than just "really, really, close friends." So which is it?"

Ruby, frustrated, stormed off leaving Yang to ponder if she went to far...

Ruby arrived at the old Merlot Lab; She began to wander around the wreckage, muttering to herself …. "Stupid Yang, I don't like Riku like that! I mean he is smart, and cute, and skilled...but I don't like him like that"

She continued to mutter, but suddenly a pack of mutant beowolfs appeared, and begin to attack. Ruby begins to swing her sniper-scythe, slicing apart, and blowing holes in the mutated Grimm. The young huntress in training finished the job by using her silver eye magic, obliterating the pack of mutants. Unfortunately because she's still young, her body can't handle the massive power, which causes her eyes to bleed. Injured and exhausted she did not realize the menacing skeleton whisk her away leaving only Wing-Dings symbols on the floor. By the time the others came to help, Ruby is gone...

Yang: "RUBY!"

Qrow: "She's not here Yang."

Sans "She's been kidnapped!

Riku: "How do you know? Who has kidnapped her?"

(Sans then shines the light from his glowing eye, in order to reveal the message written in wing-dings.)

Sans: "It is written on the floor. She has been kidnapped by Gaster"

Yang: "So where is he? If you know him that well then tell me where Gaster is so I can smash his skull in!"

Sans: "I'm ashamed to admit to this. Doctor W.D. Gaster is, in fact, my father."

(Sans began to explain the history of his father.) "Dr. Gaster lived a work eccentric life(even experimenting on his two sons me and my brother Papyrus), until he was consumed by the CORE. After being consumed by the CORE he was scattered throughout time and space, neither alive, nor dead."

Sans: "He is in the TRUE lab, which is in The Underground, Hotland. The Underground is in my dimension, but Gaster knows were coming. He'll put up defenses, to stop us from teleporting into the TRUE lab, so we'll have to go the long way."

Yang: "RRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH, FINE WHATEVER LET'S JUST SAVE RUBY!"

They then fast travel to the ruins in The Underground.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter FINAL

RWBY X UNDERTALE:

THE MAD DOCTER GASTER

 **A KINGDOM HEARTS X RWBY STORY**

CHAPTER 2

Final: Birth of Gaster Ruby

Tribute to Monty Oum and Toby Fox.

 _Everywhere, and never fading, rude to talking they're listening, not quite falling not quite living, CORE consumed him ever rotting... I once thought this whole world was blind, but now I see the task to stop all human kind, falls to me, this next experiment will be, INTERESTING, now you shall feel the void as well, BECKONING..._ _ **3.14159627**_ _...the shadows grow and you have no hope, you will brake, you will quake at the things I know, you will never strike your killing blow, I am here finally time to end this show!_

[The Underground/The TRUE Lab]

The young silver eyed girl is restrained to a chair with a black burlap bag over her head, the blood from her eyes seeping into the black bag causing Ruby to gag on the sack (the experiments on the young silver eyed worrier have gone on for several weeks.). She hears a particular door slam indicating the mad scientist had returned for more work.

Ruby: "Huff huff, why... Why are you doing this."

Gaster just hums to himself the theme "DARK DARKER YET DARKER".

Ruby: "P-P-PLEASE, (CRY/SOB), PLEASE JUST STOP I KNOW THERE IS GOOD IN YOU, (CRY/SOB), S-SO PLEASE JUST STOP, PLEASE!"

Dr. Gaster: "You know I don't take pride or joy in torturing a young girl, but I have a task to carryout, so nothing personal."

Ruby called for help... but nobody came, and that is when the skeleton doctor doused her in salt water thus burning the girls eyes and causing the female to choke on the bag, but if that was not enough, Gaster applied electrified rods to Ruby's soaked abdomen, shocking the huntress in training. The huntress in training's body can not deal with the pain of electrocution, burning eyes and drowning in salt water and her own blood. Choking on a black bag, her aura spent from constant self healing, this effect caused Ruby to piss herself while she is screaming and crying in pain.

"Task number 1 body broken clear." one of the monitors said.

Gaster then clamps down through the bone and implants the first of the two handplates, her blood and marrow mixing with the data then suddenly Gaster injected his own marrow into the handplate. The handplate data had begun to corrupt ruby from the inside out. By the time it was finished Ruby's mind had broken, but in one last act of defiance she had this to say...

Ruby: "you may break my mind, and my body, but you will never break my spirit. **MY SOUL WILL REFUSE**!

she begins to laugh insanely as the monitors said "Task number 2 mind broken clear."

Ruby's black and red clothing turn the same color has Gaster's (black and white). Her cape and hood become black. Her skin white as the purest snow. The black of her hair bcomes white and the red tips black as the night sky and finally her eyes change from her normal silver to being two separate colors her right eye glows a orange color while her left eye glows cyan.

Gaster: "Good, now to complete my mission."

but befor he could complete his goal Yang Xiao Long comes with a golden fire fist to the mad doctor's face breaking off half his skull, while Riku sliced the other half off his vertebrate, as the remains of the skeleton doctor burn to ash, Yang and Sans say at the same time "you just got **BURNED**."...Yang and Sans share a look then Yang and Riku run to Ruby.

Yang (hugging her little sis.): "Ruby, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you, I've been a terrible sister but I'm here now could you ever forgive me?"

Ruby nods her head and then speaks in hands.

Sans: "she says "your my sister and your always looking out for me but you can't be every where, you are forgiven."."

Riku: "Ruby, please don't fall into darkness, I... I love you!"

ruby struggles to take his hand as she whispers in his ear "I Love You Too."

Ruby operating only on spirit to maintain her true nature she signs "lets get outta here, this place gives me the creeps." Sans translates, they all agree and head back to the team RWBY base on Merlot island as Ruby's road to recovery begins...

 **GAME OVER**

The next story in this series is MANGAVERSE.

P.S. Sorry this story is only two chapters long it is mainly used as a tech demo that part of a larger story like "Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Platinum Demo Final Fantasy XV and Resident Evil VII Bio Hazard Beginning Hour." but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless.


End file.
